


The D Train: Tokyo Railing

by gingeringfigs



Series: Strikhedonia [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeringfigs/pseuds/gingeringfigs
Summary: Dante boards the Tokyo subway at rush-hour and gets railed. Yeah. That’s it. That’s the plot.





	The D Train: Tokyo Railing

The Tokyo Metro Tozai Line was one of the most crowded subways Dante had the misfortune to experience. It was right up there with Mumbai’s notorious death trains with the sheer number of people jam-packed into one carriage. They’d even had to employ staff to help push passengers into the train, straining its physical limits and possibly violating actual physics in their noble mission to fit everyone in. As a lone foreigner with fuck-off-tall scandinavian genes who towered above the much shorter local folk, it was an incredibly uncomfortable squeeze. 

In fact, it was so crammed that he barely moved whenever the train swayed, the crowd around him acting like a buffer. At least the train’s air-conditioning was at full blast, reducing B.O and swamp-like hot humidity that such conditions typically gave rise to. Small blessings. As the train rumbled along, he felt his mobile vibrate in his pocket. He almost elbowed a fellow passenger in the face when he pulled it out. Oops. 

The number was a local one but not one he recognised. But the message was from Vergil. It simply read, “See you soon. V”

Huh? Vergil was in Tokyo too? A business trip maybe? Dante tapped on the message to reply to it. As he tapped out his reply, he felt a light touch brush his ass. He ignored it. It was probably accidental and really, in all fairness, impossible to avoid in such crammed quarters. He was already practically pressed against the doors with at least five people touching him, all notions of personal space sacrificed to the Gods of Efficiency and Public Transport. A few moments later, the touch returned. It was now more deliberate and proprietary, a palm smoothing down over his back pocket to cup the curve of his ass. Ok. This wasn’t actually happening, was it? In his shocked disbelief, he let the fondling go on for longer than he should. 

Shit. Of all of the days to run out of clean underwear on this trip, it had to be today?! Dante stiffened, trying to pull away from the hand. Determinedly ignoring the bastard behind him, he continued tapping out his reply to Vergil, “Where are you? Hurry up. I wanna get out of here!”

That fucking hand followed his ass like his ass was a magnet. His ears felt hot. He gritted his teeth as invasive fingers explored, pressing into the crack of his ass, pushing the cloth of his sweats in, pulling it tight in other places. His pulse raced. Fuck this. Pocketing his mobile and twisting, he tried to swing his elbow at the molesting bastard. But another hand grabbed his other wrist and yanked it up behind his back, forcing him to bend as his shoulder twisted. The other hand playfully smacked his ass and squeezed. His cheeks burned. 

“Hello, Dante.”

...the fuck. 

Vergil pushed in closer (possibly aided by the crushing crowd), forcing Dante up even harder against the doors. In such close proximity, he could smell his elder twin brother’s intoxicating cologne and aftershave. His breath hitched, his mouth watering involuntarily. Damn it, Pavlov. He swallowed and stammered, “H-hey, Verge. I wasn’t expecting you to be on the train. I thought you loathed public transit?” 

Vergil’s voice sounded teasing, “I find that it has its merits…which my usual mode of transport does not provide.”

What merits, Dante wondered as he tried to wriggle his arm free from behind his back. Vergil only tightened his grip and he leaned in closer to murmur in his ear, “Keep your voice down.”

Dante nearly bit his tongue when he felt Vergil’s hand slip round to his front to palm his cock through his black sweats, “fffffFFF—!” His free hand reflexively slapped the doors as his knees buckled. Vergil slid his thigh between his legs, spreading them wider to let him press even closer. Dante couldn’t help but grind into Vergil’s hand, biting his lip to stifle his moan. Vergil’s reflection in the glass window looked at him with a smirk full of filthy promise. He grew hard.

Amazingly, none of the passengers that surrounded them noticed anything untoward. They were far too engrossed in their phones or too stoned out in this early morning rush hour. Yet, a single mistake would blow their flimsy cover. He shouldn’t be allowing this to happen but yet, the illicit thrill only made him grow harder. Feeling the hot line of Vergil’s cock pressed into the cleft of his ass had his mouth watering. He wanted so badly to turn around and drop to his knees to suck it. Maybe next time. When they weren’t on a goddamn public train…

Vergil released Dante’s wrist and let go of his cock much to his mixed frustration and relief. As Dante propped himself up against the doors with both hands, catching his breath, he heard the tell-tale crinkling of foil and smelled the distinct mineral odour of lube. Just like Vergil to be prepared. How long had he been planning this…?

Wait. He’d told him before he left for Japan about Tokyo’s crowded trains and made a joke about all the train porn and how unlikely it was to happen in reality. God fucking damn it, _Vergil_ ,that hadn’t been a _fucking_ _dare._ Before he could confirm his suspicions, Vergil wrapped his arm around his waist, using his navy coat to hide his other hand tugging down his sweats over his ass from any straying eyes. Dante swallowed a whorish moan and spread his legs even wider, as much as his sweats would allow. He let Vergil manipulate him into position; his back arched, his ass out and his knees slightly bent. His resulting position had his chest pressed against the chilly glass window, making him shiver as his nipples pebbled under his shirt from the cold. 

Vergil leaned in to whisper silkily in his ear, “You’ll be good for me, won’t you?”

Dante nodded, not trusting himself to speak for fear of alerting their fellow passengers to their flagrante delicto. This entire situation was keying him up faster and harder than he expected. God. He could scarcely believe it. He would have thought it was just a delirious fever-sex dream if not for the all-too-real rumbling of the train beneath him and warmth of Vergil behind him, the smell of Vergil’s cologne encompassing him and the noise of Tokyo and Vergil’s satisfied purr in his ear.

“Good.”

Vergil’s slick fingers pried him open and pressed steadily in, in, in with a toe-curling burn. Dante inhaled sharply, a strangled noise caught in his throat, fresh beads of sweat breaking out on his skin under his clothes. He couldn’t move at all, held fast by the urgent need not to get caught and Vergil’s strong grip. He stuffed his fist into his mouth as Vergil ruthlessly fingerfucked him open with business-like efficiency. It should hurt but he was far too turned on, his stiff cock already making a mess of his sweats. The glass window fogged over with his muffled pants. 

With an obscene squelch that sounded way too loud for his liking (no one noticed), Vergil pulled his fingers out and lifted Dante’s ass higher, forcing him to stand on tiptoe. Bracing himself against the doors and swaying on tiptoe, he felt with sharp acuity the way Vergil held him open, pushing the tip of his cock in. Gravity did the rest, Dante sinking down on Vergil’s cock, the delicious friction and stretch punching the breath out of him. It had been a _while_. Shakily, he put both hands back on the doors and braced himself as Vergil pressed himself to his back, grinding in deep.

Choo choo, welcome aboard the D Train. Destination: Tokyo Railing. 

But Vergil didn’t move his hips like he’d expected. Instead, he slid his hands up from his hips, running them over his sides and his arms, before twining his hands with Dante’s on the doors, enclosing him against the doors within the cage of his arms. From the corner of his eye, Vergil’s smirk was positively devilish. 

_Oh, is that how you wanna do it?_

Dante tried to fuck himself on Vergil’s cock but there was simply no leverage in this position. Pinned against the doors by Vergil’s hands and cock pressing deep and heavy in his ass, Dante had never felt so aware of his body till now. Everything seemed molasses slow and crystal bright. He squeezed his eyes shut but that only heightened the sensation of being stretched and impaled on Vergil’s cock, all attention focused on his hole. He dazedly wondered what his hole must look like now to Vergil, all pink, glistening slick and tight around that glorious cock. His cock throbbed. 

The only movement was the gentle swaying of the train that made Vergil’s cock slip in and out ever so slightly, teasing him with the tantalising promise of screaming orgasm. It was infuriating. And hot. And he couldn’t do anything but take it. Dante whined. 

“ _Please_.” 

Only then did Vergil start to fuck him. Long, leisurely grinding thrusts in tandem with the swaying of the train. Heat spread from his groin throughout his body. Hypersensitive, every inch of his skin seemed to tingle. Worse still, the heat centered on his hole, used as a plaything for Vergil’s selfish, sadistic pleasure. He could even feel that vein on Vergil’s cock throbbing, echoing his thundering heartbeat. His eyes shut, he heard everything with deafening clarity; the slick squelching of Vergil’s cock fucking his ass, his muffled whines drowning out the chatter around them and his pulse thudding in his ears. 

Too turned on, he wasn’t going to last long at this rate but Vergil knew him too well. One of his hands let go and slipped into his sweats to squeeze firmly around the base of his cock in warning. 

“Not till I say you can.”

He shuddered, biting back a furious curse and tried to centre himself. Nevertheless, he took his petty revenge by clenching his hole tight around Vergil’s cock, relishing his brother’s stifled curse and the grip on his wrist flying down to grip his hip with bruising strength. Vergil thrust hard and held fast, sending frissons up his spine. 

An announcement came on. Oh shit. The next station. Dante threw up his head in alarm. Did the train doors open this side?? Vergil didn’t seem bothered and pumped his cock, making his toes curl in his boots. He leaned in and said, “The doors on this train only open on the opposite side for at least eleven more stations. Plenty of time for this ride.”

Dante groaned. Of course. Vergil planned ahead. He always did. Well then, he’d already boarded the D train. Might as well enjoy the ride till the end. Giving the green light, he blindly reached out behind him with one hand, grasping Vergil’s hip, “Do your worst.”

Vergil gave his cock a teasing squeeze before pulling his hand away much to his cock’s displeasure. Dante buried his face in his forearm, biting his red jacket’s sleeve to silence himself as Vergil resumed his thrusts. In and out, in and out, in leisurely rhythm with the train’s swaying. His poor neglected cock throbbed in his sweats, the wet spot growing larger. He was terribly tempted to fist his cock and jerk himself off as Vergil fucked him against the train doors. But that wasn’t the point. 

Vergil nudged his legs wider and canted his ass up, causing Dante to slide further down the doors, his back arching as he thrust deeper into him. Good thing he kept up his yoga. Trying to give Vergil better access, he raised himself on his toes to lift his ass higher. He was so _close._ Sure it felt great, but he needed _more._ Vergil slapped his ass, the sharp sting fading into a burn that only added spice to his pleasure. 

“Behave. They’ll notice if you move too much.”

 _God_. He was dying. Here lies Dante, dead of _Horny_ , courtesy of Vergil and his dick. But yeah, Vergil had a point. If he got too carried away, the other passengers would notice. How they still hadn’t noticed, Dante didn’t know. Vergil leaned over him and said, “Brace yourself.”

Why? 

He soon got his answer. The train rolled to a stop and its doors opened behind them, releasing a flood of people. Flushing at the possibility of them being caught fucking in broad daylight, he instinctively clenched. He immediately groaned into his sleeve, realising his mistake; Vergil’s cock felt even _bigger_ now. Vergil smugly chuckled and pulled him up, leaning into him to shield him from the new passengers that came pouring in. Dante’s cock throbbed harder. 

The doors closed and off the train went. Vergil’s torture resumed and all Dante could do was to take it and not moan and gasp like the desperately hungry cockslut he now was. If only Vergil could go just a little _deeper_ , a little _faster_ , a little _harder_ … 

Whenever Dante thought he was about to come, Vergil would just. Stop. Moving. That. _Jævel._ If he didn’t love him, he might have clocked him one. Unwillingly dragged back from the brink, he fumbled for Vergil’s hand on his hip, fiercely holding on for the rest of this wild ride. In reply, Vergil pressed a kiss to his nape and whispered, “Ten more stations. Can you hold out till then?”

Ten?! _Ten?!!_ That would be about forty minutes of this torture! He balked, speaking in a tremulous whisper, “I don’t think —” Unseen, someone jostled Vergil, making him sink just slightly deeper into him.

“Nngghhh!” 

Vergil firmly squeezed the base of his cock, warding off his undoing. He firmly ordered, “Not _yet._ I know you can do this, Dante. Ten sets of four minutes with a breather at each station. Then you have your well-deserved reward. Doable?”

Dante panted, way too sensitive and incoherent to form an answer. All his attention was funneled to the searing hot cock in his ass, almost pressed right into that sweet spot. Tighter than usual with the risk of being caught looming, it felt like Vergil’s cock was splitting him in two, yet making him whole. His brother was waiting for his answer. Well, he never ain’t a quitter. He gasped out, “Didn’t you hear what I said earlier? Do your worst.”

Vergil’s reflection smiled at him in the window. How did he still look so composed?! In comparison, his reflection was a complete debauched mess, his white hair tousled and drenched in sweat, framing a flushed, sexed-out face. God, just a single glance at his face would tell anyone with working eyes that he was being well and thoroughly fucked six ways to Sunday and loving it. Dante gulped for breath and girded himself for a long ride. Ten stations. Four minutes of torture in between each station. Could he hold out? He had no idea but he was gonna try.

Vergil didn’t fuck him. Instead, he flattened his body against him, pressing him against the doors. The heat from his body seeped through the back of his clothes in stark contrast with the cold steel and glass pressed against his front. The kiss of cool metal on his wet cock through his sweats made him jerk sharply backwards onto Vergil’s hot cock. He helplessly mewled, his fingers clenching in Vergil’s coat. The train swayed, causing both of them to sway. In and out, in and out in tortuous increments, winding him up higher and tighter, driving him mad with lust. 

He momentarily lost coherent thought for what seemed like an eternity. When he could think again, how much time had passed? Dante dazedly glanced at the train’s clock and saw that barely a minute had passed. _What_. No way. From the corner of his eye, Vergil smirked, “Three more minutes till the next station.”

Oh god. He was going to _die_.

Vergil now upped the ante, resuming his slow thrusts carefully timed with the train’s swaying. Each filthy decadent squelching slide of his cock pushing in and pulling out of his abused hole made Dante want to scream. Sweat pouring down his face, he futilely clenched down harder around Vergil’s cock, trying to stave off his orgasm. But it just made it even worse. Vergil laughed lowly and squeezed his ass cheeks, pulling them apart to slip in just a bit more, nearly hitting his prostate. Dante choked on a frustrated sob. Vergil must be doing this on purpose! 

Tick, tock, tick, tock. He lost count of the seconds slipping by, each second an eternity of agonised pleasure mounting steadily higher. The murmuring of the passengers, the rattling rumble of the train dropped by the wayside, drowned out by his racing heartbeat and Vergil’s overwhelming presence in and around him. His cock jerked and twitched in his sweats, slick spurting from its tip with every languid thrust. His sweats were forever ruined. Pressing his forehead against the cold glass failed to provide sufficient distraction from his sheer arousal and immense desperate need. Outside the doors, Tokyo’s scenery zoomed past unseen. How long could he last? He had never known the train rides to be so excruciatingly long. 

Vergil suddenly stopped, grinding deep in him. Dante whimpered. Why had he stopped now? An announcement faintly filtered through his haze and he felt the pressure around them reduce. Oh, the passengers were leaving? The pressure increased shortly after as new passengers boarded. The urge to come slowly lessened. As train jerked and rumbled, Vergil said, “Nine more stations.”

Nine. More. God. Dante helplessly whimpered as Vergil started fucking him again. The urge to come mounted once more. Dante couldn’t think straight anymore; all his attention focused on trying to stay upright on wobbly legs, the slick running down his inner thighs from where Vergil steadily fucked into him like an implacable machine, the growing heat in his belly and Vergil’s bruising grip on his hips. Ah, ah, ah! His breaths fogged the glass window, blurring his debauched reflection.

Interminable eternities passed. He had no idea how many more stations they had yet to reach or passed. All he knew was Vergil’s name and the need to be fucked hard and fierce, Vergil’s cock like a brand searing his insides and ruining him utterly. Fucked stupid, the need to come and end this torment warred with the need to not come and continue being fucked. The train was his _purgatorio_ , _inferno_ and _paradiso_ all in one. 

“Eight.”

Dante could only sob. Vergil’s arm tightened around his waist, supporting him when his knees threatened to buckle. He was subsumed entirely by Vergil, his _jævel_. His world collapsed to the tiny space Vergil made for them within the cage of his arms and legs. “ _Nydelig,_ ” Vergil praised, “You’re doing well.”

God. He clutched on for dear life. He trembled, unable to speak. He could only wait as the train idled at the station, his hypersensitive hole twitching and clenching around Vergil’s cock. Eight. More. All too soon and all too slow, the train doors closed. Vergil twined his hands with Dante’s and pinned his hands up against the doors. 

“Round three.”

Dante again lost track of time. Trapped against the doors by Vergil, he could scarcely recall which stop he was actually supposed to get off before being shanghaied on this crazy ride. But did that really matter when Vergil’s cock threatened to undo him entirely as it thrust and ground into him, Vergil using him as a hole for his pleasure? All he cared about now was to hold on till the last station. 

His face was now wet with sweat, drool and tears. His breaths came in ugly hitching sobs, stifled by the pressing need to keep quiet. His toes curled in his boots when Vergil near lifted him and dropped him back down on his cock, skating the edge of his prostate, punching the breath out of him. No, no, no! Not that _now_! He would come straight away on his cock untouched if Vergil hit that sweet spot. Yet, he still shuddered, craving for it with lustful desperation. Yes, if not for them being on the train, Dante would have begged him to please, please fuck him hard and make him scream.

Just when Dante thought he couldn’t hold on, Vergil stopped his torture. He mewled in protest, weakly spreading his legs wider and shifting his hips, still wanting _more_. Vergil stilled his hips with a squeeze, “Seven.”

The noise Dante made was as though he had been harpooned. He was limp, a puppet for Vergil to play with as he pleased. His cock was now a secondary concern, his hole taking precedence. He felt Vergil lightly finger his rim, testing his tightness. He moaned and shook his head, no, that was too _much_. Thankfully, Vergil knew his limits and refrained from thrusting his fingers in alongside his cock. But it didn’t prevent him from playing with his sensitised rim, pressing and pulling delicate flesh taut around his cock. Clamping his lips shut, he silently screamed. 

His hole tingled and quivered, spasming around Vergil’s cock, hungry for more. His neglected cock twitched, the wet fabric of his ruined sweats sliding against his flesh too overwhelming. Lost in his pleasure, Dante was heedless to the train’s rumbling around them as it started heading to the next station. He only paid attention to Vergil’s cock battering him anew.

Time had no meaning now. Dante was drowning, supported only by Vergil’s iron grip on his hips and the train doors he leaned against. Every now and then, Vergil would pause, both a cruel torture and merciful benediction. He didn’t honestly care. He only wanted this to never end. Or did he want this to end? He didn’t know what Vergil said in his ear, he only writhed as much as he could, restrained by Vergil’s pressing weight against his back, biting back his moans. 

Dante was fast reaching the brink of no return. His fingers scrabbled fruitlessly in Vergil’s thick coat, incoherent pleas spilling from his mouth, begging for more; no more. Vergil covered his mouth to silence him. Dimly, he heard him say, “Ten.”

Oh no. He still hadn’t come and the doors at the next station would open on this side, revealing their audacious deed. But yet, Dante was too far gone to care. He only knew that his glorious reward was coming soon. He whined into Vergil’s hand, laving his palm with his tongue, hungry to be stuffed with cock. Mouth or ass, whichever was good.

As the train rumbled to their destination, the train swayed even more violently, the bends steeper than ever as they entered a tunnel. As the passengers around them gripped the handholds above them, Vergil gripped the steel bar beside them and took the opportunity to rail Dante hard, nailing him in his sweet spot. Dante’s cries were drowned out in the deafening roar of the train. Vergil ordered, “Come.”

He came. His cock jerked and throbbed as his white semen soaked into his sweats. His hole clenched tight around Vergil in rhythmic convulsions, milking his cock. It was overwhelming, bone-shattering and utterly filthy. Vergil cursed lowly and pressed himself deep against his prostate and came in him, his cock pulsing hot seed into him. Dante screamed. 

As the train emerged from the tunnel, Vergil finally pulled out of him with an obscene squelch, his seed dripping out of his hole. Dante bonelessly slumped against the doors, too tired to resist as he felt Vergil slip something into his hole, trapping his seed inside before pulling his sweats up over his ass. Vergil smacked his ass and pressed something into his pocket, “See you at Aman.” 

Dante only managed to stand upright when the doors finally opened in front of him. Nearly toppling over his feet, he dazedly watched Vergil swoop ahead in his dark navy coat, the crowd parting before him. As he hobbled out of the train, his ass throbbing, he felt Vergil’s seed slosh inside him, sloppily dribbling out past the anal plug. He flushed. God. 

He reached into his pocket to pull out the object. It turned out to be a key to one of the luggage lockers at this station. Huh. What surprise did Vergil have waiting in store for him? 

“What a ride.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Choo choo. Comments and kudos are much appreciated. Don’t @ me. 
> 
> Click next for the sequel!
> 
> Edit: This lovely artist’s [fanart](https://twitter.com/mlxgdog/status/1170702576284651522?s=21) is pretty much what I imagine them to be dressed like!


End file.
